Fast Times at Raijin High
by flowersinthetardis
Summary: High school is supposed to be some of the best years of your life right? With all of the chaos at Raijin, she wasn't so sure. Shizuo/OC (Raijin Days)
1. Mizushima Yua

It was during her second year at Raijin High School in East Ikebukuro when her life changed drastically. Although, it didn't happen all at once or in a short period of time like some badly written Hollywood movie script. No, in fact it actually took quite some time before she was introduced to, and actually interacted with, the infamous man at school that would change the course of her life forever.

The first few weeks back at school was no different than any other return from break. they were assigned new homerooms, she was forced to get to know a few of her classmates better, and the she was thrust off into the busy world of high school. This included the many favorites of all students; tests, quizzes, and projects, oh my! This wasn't much of a problem for her though; she never really had a problem with her grades. It's not as if she thought she was particularly smart or anything, she simply just did her work, but there was no doubt that Mizushima Yua was the smartest girl in her year.

School was always so boring to her; it was too easy sometimes. She wasn't really the type to find fun in monotonous work and pointless assignment, especially when she would finish the assignments very quickly. While, yes, there were some classes she enjoyed and the few clubs she had joined, school was just so droll. It didn't help that her social skills were worse than a rock's. Because of her lack of social skills and good grades, all of her classmates thought she was the type to do nothing but study and do school work. All work no play.

"(Name) you're always getting A's. You must be really smart! Would you mind helping me out in math?"

"Oooh! Could you help me out with world history then too? There is a test coming up and I can't fail another one!"

She couldn't though, not that she didn't want to. She really _did_ want to help them. The truth was though, she couldn't help any of them, or anybody at all. She was the world's crappiest teacher. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't know where to start. She simply did not understand how those around her could not comprehend what she could. She could get almost any answer to questions but explaining how she got it to someone else, that was near impossible. She could definitely cross off teacher on her possible careers list.

She was well known throughout the school as the girl to ask for the question on a worksheet. That was it. Not the girl to invite to parties, or the girl with hot new boyfriend, or not even the girl to talk nasty about. She was simply the girl people asked to copy her homework. she could count up the number of close friends she had on only a single hand: 1. That's it. One. His name was Nakahara Haru and he was that cliché 'been best friends since forever' friend. His and Yua's family had known each other for a long time, so she was basically forced to be around him all the time, so she just found it easier to be his friend. He is not all that bad though, if you can get past that melodramatic, flamboyant personality of his.

"Girl you need to loosen up and just have a little fun. You don't always have to take things so seriously."

This phrase was the one he would most frequently would use. Every time Yua would pass on a party of his or anything involving other people, he would say this to her. Its not that she took everything super serious, its just that she had to keep her grades up in order to make it into a good university, not to mention the fact she gets extremely uncomfortable around people she doesn't know.

However the latest time Haru had said this to her, she had a legitimate excuse for bailing. Her teacher had given she a 'special' assignment that she had basically forced her into. And I quote 'If you don't do this I will make you clean the classroom everyday by yourself". Oooh! She knew just how to get to her! She was a good teacher though, and a wonderful lady. She had been giving the job of tutoring one of her fellow classmates in a subject he would no doubt fail without any assistance, not that he would do any better with her as his tutor.

"Sorry, I really can't this time, Haru. I have to tutor Heiwajima Shizuo today."


	2. Study Session

She was about to snap her pencil in half. Yua was becoming extremely frustrated with the blond delinquent in front of her. Shizuo Heiwajima simply just did not understand anything she was attempting to teach him. Yua now knew why he was failing, and it didn't look like he would do any better than he already was. It didn't help she was such a terrible teacher.

'I'm not sure I can do this...' He looked like he was ready to throw the desk right out of the window in irritatio. Math was definitely not his favorite subject. His grip on his pencil increased, almost breaking it.

'Oh my god I'm so glad I'm not that pencil right now! He really is freaking me out. I wonder what would happen if he got an F after our study session? Would he brake me like a pencil?" Yua was so lost in her worried little thoughts that she didn't hear him ask for assistance on the next problem.

"Hey...are you even listening...HEY!" She let out a small yelp when the blond yelled at her in irritation. The sound of his loud, gruff voice had finally gotten her attention.

"You're supposed to be helping me. I don't even want to be here, but I am because I need to pass this class. So you could at least pay attention and actually help me out here!" He glared at her and she could see why he was the most feared boy in school. His infamous anger was beginning to show, and Yua definitely did not want to be on the receiving side of it. However, she didn't blame him. She were doing an absolutely crappy job.

"You're right I'm sorry. Here what do you need help on?" Yua didn't want him to blame his failing grade on her. She leaned over to help him with the problem he was having difficulties with, hoping to cease his anger before it was her he threw out the window.

"Oh, this is an identity. You have to verify it. On this side you need to change everything so it will match up on the other side. Change the left side first. Secant is the same thing as one over cosine." She started out and finished the problem for him and then proceed to show him the steps she took to get to the answer. She then got him to try one on his own. Yua prayed to god that he would be finally able to understand the problem, and low and behold he did. Yua smiled brightly at his success. Maybe she wasn't such a sucky teacher after all. The two of them then tried more problems over the course of thirty minutes until Yua decided to call it a day.

She wrote down all of the identities he would need to finish any problems left and a few examples to help him. She also gave him her phone number just in case he ever had anymore questions. Yua only had about four contacts in her phone, two of them were her parents, and now she could add a new number to the list.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help. I kind of understand better now." He gave Yua a small, but thankful, smile that almost caused her to melt. She had never notice until now, mostly because she had never been so close to him, but Heiwajima was very attractive. His blond hair and brown eyes were so enchanting. He was tall and strong too. He reminded her of one the heroic characters in her favorite novels.

"Its hard to believe you're so smart when you space out all the time," Shizuo stated as he began to walk past her. She blushed madly at his words and tried to hide her face in your hands.

"I'll see you later Mizushima," He waved as he exited the classroom.

Well he sure was no prince charming like in her books, but then, why did her face feel so hot just thinking about him?


End file.
